A vehicle may include one or more batteries for operating one or more vehicle components. For example, a 12 V battery may be included for providing the power to operate one or more electrical components of a vehicle. Further, in a hybrid or electric vehicle, one or more additional batteries may be included on the vehicle for powering, at least in part, the propulsion system of the vehicle.
It follows that maintaining an adequate level of charge in the vehicle's one or more batteries is important to ensure certain components of the vehicle will be properly operational.